


《理发师》

by luxian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 口交、舔、dirty talk





	《理发师》

索尔走后洛基照常准备开工，镇子上不缺理发修脸的人，他把工具放到水里仔细的清洗，然后迎来了今天的第一位客人。

是抱着孩子的玛德莱娜，她看起来神色慌张，像被猎豹追捕的野兔，孩子在她怀里哭泣不止。

“发生什么了？”洛基感觉把她迎入家里，把女人安置到沙发上，关紧门后给她冲了杯热可可。

“伯努瓦回来了！”玛德莱娜啜泣着道，“我实在不知道该怎么办了，您是个头脑活络的人……您一定能想出办法的对不对？”

洛基大脑嗡的一声，眼前发黑几乎要倒下去。

他怎么能在这个时候回来？！

伯努瓦是玛德莱娜的丈夫，法国战俘的一份子，他既然在这个时候出现那一定是偷偷逃出来的，德国人肯定就会收到消息来搜捕他！一旦被发现整个镇子的人都会处于危险中！谁都不知道疑心重的德国人会不会对全镇进行搜查，广场的告示贴着呢！

“违者处死。”

现在整个镇子里住满了德国人！

“他现在在哪？”洛基抑制着强烈的颤抖问玛德莱娜。

“在家里……”，女人一脸渴盼的看着洛基，指望他把自己从恐惧中解救出来。

洛基知道的，她家里有四位老人，根本没有能给德国士兵住的地方，所以家里没有德国人，那里至少还算安全。

“还有谁看到他回来了吗？”洛基只觉得自己呼吸困难，但看着女人无助的神情和她怀里小小的孩子他知道自己不能不管。

“没了，只有家里的人知道……”，玛德莱娜绞着自己的衣襟说道，孩子哭的很厉害，像是要窒息一样一下下噎气，洛基赶紧伸手抚了抚孩子的背让小家伙好受点。

“你家里是不是有一辆车？”洛基慌乱中突然想到伯努瓦曾经当过一阵商贩，为了向城里倒卖土特产时方便点他特地买了辆汽车，在洛基初来这里时好心的玛德莱娜曾把车子借给洛基租屋的女主人送她回到乡下。

“是啊！”玛德莱娜想到搁置在仓库里的车子，自从被还回来后家里没有能开的人也就一直锁在仓库，她明白了洛基什么意思，脸上明显出现点喜悦的笑却又立刻沮丧起来，“不行的……现在德国人在镇门口设了关卡，想要出去需要通行证和汽油！”

只要有了车子就能把伯努瓦送出去，镇子上的德国人都不认识他，只要乔装打扮一下趁电报传来前出了镇一切就好了！

洛基大脑里突然闪过一个大胆的想法，他为这想法颤栗不已，但事已至此不能不出手了，于是他把语调放缓嘱咐玛德莱娜，“回去告诉伯努瓦先藏好，然后到你附近有德国人的家里借药，就说家里的老人病了，动静闹大点让德国人知道，然后……然后我去帮你弄汽油和通行证，以带老人去城里看病为借口把伯努瓦送走。”

“那，那你怎么弄得到这些东西啊？”玛德莱娜睁着那双眼泪汪汪的蓝色眼睛看着洛基，她不明白这个内向的理发师怎么能在这种关头弄得到汽油和通行证，这可不是为她们念战俘名单，这件事一点被发现那就是死罪！

洛基一咬牙，为玛德莱娜开了门，“不要管了，我总有办法的，你先回家准备去吧。”

玛德莱娜抱着哭泣的孩子走时回头看了一眼，洛基坐在沙发上用手捂着脸，沉默着迎接未知的恐惧，她咬了咬唇，转身离开。

生意是没办法做了，洛基早早关上了门坐在屋子里思考这一切，他现在只有一条路了，那就是找索尔。

这个素昧平生的陌生德国上尉，他对他的了解仅限于一个名字，除此之外一无所知，甚至……甚至从他们相识到现在还不到两天。

洛基苦恼又烦躁，更多的是恐惧，他不敢想象一旦失败会承受怎样的怒火。

他、伯努瓦、玛德莱娜和孩子，一个都逃不了，甚至整个镇子的人都可能被那怒火波及，他简直是在送死！

洛基深吸了一口气，吐出，又深吸一口，吐出，然后走到水池旁边洗了把脸，抬起头的他看着镜子里自己毫无血色的脸，他明白，自己必须放手一搏。

索尔这一天倒是很高兴，他和翻译官去了趟城里采购些必需品，在百货商店里索尔站在一大盒绑了粉丝带的巧克力前挪不动脚。

“你什么时候爱吃巧克力了？”翻译官看着索尔古怪的行为很是不解。

索尔把巧克力放进了推车里，头也不回的走向结账台，“送人。”

“怎么，那个小鹿仔？”翻译官赶紧跟上，他笑嘻嘻的揶揄自己的上尉。要知道巧克力在这个时候可是奢侈品，这么大一盒的价钱可是不少人家一个月的口粮。

索尔点了点头，算是回应。结账的女人一看到两人那一身绿色军装和肩膀上的流苏，再看到那一大盒巧克力，十分嫌恶的偷偷啐了一口。

索尔假装没看到，他也不在乎，猫在老鼠窝里总是会被嫌弃的，但他心里却莫名有种甜蜜，这份礼物就当是给他的报酬了。今天早上吃饭时看见洛基还是用他那根皮筋绑头发，索尔没来由的高兴。

看着自家上尉那副吃了糖的表情，翻译官翻了个大大的白眼，“要我说你就抓紧时间赶紧办了他，说不定过两天就要走了，别你送了一大顿礼物还没吃上肉。”

一听这话，索尔抿住了唇笑不出来。不知道什么时候就要离开，急迫的战事和厌恶他们的法国人，索尔顿感无力，洛基表面看上去对他的确很是友好，但内心里是不是也像其他法国人那样厌恶着他呢？索尔不得而知。

买完东西的两人又去了趟城里最好的旅馆，有不少高级军官住在这里。要不是需要看着那些毛头小子索尔也就住在这了。现在他反而有点庆幸，如果不是这样他就遇不到那么有意思的小鹿仔了。

和朋友们在旅馆里吃饭喝酒，不知不觉就到了下午，索尔感觉有点疲倦便靠着椅背在车里睡着了，翻译官开着车驶回小镇，他们必须在天黑前赶回去。

没想到，有份“大礼”等着他们。

一个剃着俘虏头的男人被五花大绑在德国军队暂时征用的办公楼里，正等着索尔处置。

“怎么回事？”索尔放下了手里的东西皱着眉看着嘴里被塞了抹布的男人。

“逃回来的战俘，这兔崽子在他家后院里时被咱们的人发现了，老婆孩子都被关在隔壁，等您处置呢。”副手美滋滋的跟索尔汇报情况等着表扬。

“干的不错。”索尔听完面无表情的戴上了自己的白手套，这是他要开枪前的规矩，突然外面一声女人的尖叫吸引了他的注意力，这声音有一点点耳熟。

“报告上尉！”勤务兵敲了敲门进来，一脸窘迫和羞怒，“那个法国女人疯了，活生生把门撞开了，现在见谁都咬。”

索尔想了想，按着腰间的枪走了出去，他要亲自看看发生了什么，毕竟上面说过不得伤害女人和小孩。

一出门，那女人紧紧抱着自己的孩子坐在地上，头髮凌乱宛如一个疯子，眼睛恨恨的看向拿着枪对着他的士兵，嘴里不断用法语咒骂着，泪流满面。

索尔突然想起来，这是昨天在洛基家里看到的女人。

高大的上尉走上前，弯腰和这女人对视，他伸出带着白手套的手捏住了她的下巴。

“里面那个，是你男人？”索尔的声音自带巨大的压迫力，他现在和法国人描述的那种“杀人机器”没什么两样，神色阴鸷，笑容嚣张。

“你会遭到报应的！你会的！”玛德莱娜尖叫着朝索尔脸上啐了一口。

旁边的士兵一看此景立刻就要开枪，索尔翻译官递过来的纸巾擦了擦脸，伸手制止住士兵。

“我回来之前，谁都不许开枪，包括里面那个。”他指了指伯努瓦，冷峻的表情像是要去杀人，蓝色的眼睛里有玩弄猎物的残忍笑意。

索尔拿着那盒巧克力离开了办公楼。他一直觉得洛基要干什么很大胆的事。

那最好——不要被他发现哦。

洛基已经惴惴不安的等了一天，他在屋子里不停的走来走去，一遍遍看向墙上的钟，一坐下就开始蹂躏他的靠枕，那上面的花纹几乎要被他掐烂了。

他等了索尔一整天，等着说出他那蹩脚的谎言。

在接近下午四点时，他终于听到了德国军靴踩踏石板地面时那种沉闷的声音。

洛基假装若无其事的去开门，一开门就看到了抱着巧克力的索尔，男人短短的金髮依旧可以在夕阳下发光，他带着杏仁绿的宽檐军帽，一身硬挺的军装，身后的披风垂至膝盖。

“没人来理发？”索尔冲洛基笑了笑，把巧克力送到他的手里，“喏，你的报酬。”

洛基被这份昂贵的礼物吓到了，他把巧克力往索尔怀里推，“不用的不用的，这枚胸针已经够了……况且我还要麻烦你……”

“哦？”索尔来了兴致，他觉得自己似乎猜的不错。

“我……”，洛基硬着头皮往下讲自己酝酿已久的话，“我想跟您说件事……镇子上的玛德莱娜家里的老人生病了……您能不能借我们一点汽油，我们会付钱的！”

索尔坐到沙发上，他两腿岔开抱着胳膊看向站在面前局促不安的男人，一副高高在上的姿态。

“接着说。”索尔扬了扬下巴。

“还有……通行证”，洛基在他逼人的目光下咽了口口水，他才发现此前的索尔简直友好的不像话，此刻的他就想要把他吞吃干净一样危险。

索尔冷笑了一声，就那样用压迫性的目光看着洛基，洛基被他盯得浑身发毛，只能不断在心里告诫自己一定要镇定，这是场不公平的博弈。

“去把门关上。”索尔命令道。

洛基一僵，不得不服从他的命令，他深觉自己将会付出很大的代价。

关上门后他回头一脸期待的看着索尔，等着心里想要的答复。

上尉不着急，摘下了自己的帽子后在手里转圈，也没抬眼看他，勾着冷笑说出话来，

“再服务一次，就当给我的报酬。”

“什么？”洛基不安起来，他有种想夺门而出的冲动。洛基不明白索尔哪里还需要自己服务……

接着洛基就听到了解皮带扣的清脆声音，男人自顾自的解开后抬头，冲洛基一笑，

“我想，只有这里还需要你服务吧。”

他看着洛基震惊的目光，笑容愈发阴冷，“怎么办取决于你，那个战俘”，索尔的声音听起来不紧不慢，“已经被捉到了。”

洛基的谎言被揭穿了！他立刻就想跑，却好像被钉在原地一样挪不动脚，原来索尔都知道！洛基的后背唰的出了层冷汗，他不敢相信眼前的一切，这个德国军官解开了皮带，让他自己选择！

“快点，我等不及了。”索尔挑了挑眉给洛基施压。

手脚冰凉的洛基还想再辩解些什么，但索尔只是发出了声压抑的鼻音就让他溃不成军，洛基知道一旦他选择逃避，那么所有人都会被索尔搞死！

洛基浑身抖得厉害，他慢吞吞蹭到了索尔面前，用那双翠绿翠绿的眼睛看着索尔，里面写满了抗拒和恐惧。

“我没有那么多时间。”索尔深吸了一口气给他最后的机会，“跪下来，舔我。”

这种终于可以实现目的的快感让索尔头皮发麻，当洛基跪在他两腿之间伸手颤巍巍的拉下裤链时他麻的更加厉害，他两条胳膊搭在沙发上，满意的看着这一切。

心里那一点点，类似于爱情的纯洁感情化成了占有欲和报复，他想要占有这个不知天高地厚且自以为是的小理发师，他要报复洛基为保护别人而放下尊严！

洛基的手指已经失去知觉，只是僵硬的替索尔落下裤链，看着露出的被内裤包裹的那一大坨凸起眼泪就流了出来。

索尔看着还没开始真枪实弹的干就哭了的小理发师，懒洋洋的笑出声音。洛基就听着他的笑声，伸出自己的舌尖把头拱了过去。

隔着内裤去舔那东西不太好受，洛基的舌头也不是很灵活，反倒是口水把内裤浸透勾勒出那根凶器的轮廓，洛基几乎要被那热度烫伤。隔着内裤他都能感受到索尔的力和热。

这种程度的羞辱让他哭的更厉害了，原本心中对这个男人拥有的那一点点，苟藏于战争之后的渴求好像也消失殆尽。

索尔看着洛基抽抽搭搭服侍他，心里莫名又开始变本加厉的生气。

他伸出手勾住洛基的下巴，向前俯身蛮横的吻了上去，洛基被他粗暴的吻到窒息，不断用手推着索尔健壮的胸口。

“唔……松开……松开我！唔……”

索尔终于亲够了才松手，看着洛基朝后跌坐在地上忿忿的看着他，泪痕还没干，眼瞅又要哭出来了。

“我……我有未婚妻了。”洛基抽噎着朝后蹭着想要跑，他又开始撒谎了，企图用这种方式让索尔放过自己。

“哦！未婚妻！坏人！”索尔故意做出害怕的样子，伸手就把他抱到了沙发上。

“你现在只有未婚夫。”索尔把他摁在身下上说道，“还没把我舔爽，怎么就要跑了？嗯？我的小妻子？”

说着索尔跪在沙发上褪下了自己的裤子，顺便把两腿之间的洛基也给扒光，洛基还想挣扎，却被他压的紧紧。

“别想跑了宝贝，你喜欢我，对不对？我知道的。”索尔贴在他耳边吹了口气说道，顺手又把两人的内裤也给脱下来了。洛基一听他的话抖得更厉害了，索尔却看到他的脸比刚才红的多了。

离开束缚的凶器大到了个惊人的程度，它正精神高昂的挺立着，贴在索尔的小腹，男人握着自己的性器送到洛基嘴边，看着抽抽搭搭洛基竟然主动张开了嘴，一点点含住自己的东西。

他看着洛基把自己的性器吞了进去，还抬眼用那双被绿色浸染的眼睛看着自己向自己讨饶，看到这索尔不禁一阵酥麻，被洛基含了一半的性器又涨大几分。

“对，就这样，往里含。”索尔指挥着未经人事小理发师，不禁摆动腰往里挺。

洛基嘴小，含不住全部，脸颊上被索尔的龟头顶出个凸起，透明的爱液就顺着他的嘴角滑落，他嗯嗯啊啊的吞吐着索尔的性器就像吃冰棍儿一样一点点含。

索尔也不忍心太粗暴，不过这张小嘴是真舒服，温热紧致把他含的几乎要升上天堂。洛基对他总是很胆怯的，能看到他这样红着脸为自己卖力口交的确是件愉快的事。

“呜……”，洛基终于得意好好喘匀几口气，索尔把自己硕大的东西从他嘴里抽了出去又用性器拍打洛基的脸，龟头前端甩出的爱液沾到洛基的脸上，索尔拍了两下后低头咬了咬他的鼻尖。

“爽就叫出来。”

说着他把洛基往上一拽，分开两条白皙的腿就把脸埋进洛基的屁股里，伸出舌头去挑逗他粉嫩的雏菊。

“别，别碰那！”洛基没想到索尔能做到这个程度，伸手要去推，却听到索尔在后面满意的砸吧嘴声。

“嗯……你真是天生适合被我干，第一次就会冒水。”

索尔把脸埋在他的股缝里，伸出舌头去挑逗中间的那个紧闭的缝隙，他让柔软的舌头插了进去，灵活的舔弄洛基的内壁，果不其然洛基像鱼一样猛的打了个摆，如果不是索尔紧紧叩着他的胯骨他都要掉下沙发去了。

洛基不可抑制的发出叫声，呜咽般的哼唧，他的脚趾舒服的蜷缩起来，从来不知道原来后面被人舔可以这么爽。

索尔的舌头探进去又抽出来，来来回回刺激他后穴穴口的褶皱和敏感点，洛基就像个小水包，一欺负就要哭，后面一碰就流水。

从来没被舔过的洛基哪受得住这刺激，扭着他的要想要摆脱索尔的刺激，却不想男人的嘴对着后穴狠狠嘬了一口，这让洛基的阴茎立刻硬的流水。

“你自己都不给自己刮毛吗？”索尔把头抬起来好笑的玩弄着洛基的性器。

“刮……刮那做什么……”，洛基回嘴怼道。

索尔往上爬了一下罩到洛基身上，对着那张白皙的脸蛋又啃又咬，留下一个个红印。

“下次要干你时提前刮好，我喜欢。”

“没有下次！”洛基刚一说完就觉得腰一沉，索尔挺起身子后拉着他的腰把屁股带向自己胯间。

“还会有很多很多次，直到你给我生个德国血统的小崽儿。”索尔蛮不讲理的说着，粗喘几声后扶着自己的性器就狠狠干了进去！

洛基叫唤着扭着自己的腰要离开，索尔却叩着他的腰窝把人固定住，像打桩机一样狠狠往里干着，他这下可真是没留情，棍棍到肉，每次都留个龟头在里面然后立刻把整根都插入。

洛基被刺激到涕泪横流，他抓着索尔的胳膊哭着连声讨扰，

“求你……索尔求求你慢点，不要了！索尔我求你了……求你好不好……”

“这可不行，谁叫你骗我的？”说着索尔愈发卖力起来，他使劲加速往洛基身体里面干，仿佛能肏到子宫一样卖力，两颗饱满的阴囊撞击着洛基的屁股，恨不得把它们也塞进洛基又紧又湿的小穴里。

“你可真他妈辣……”，索尔掰着他的腿像野兽那样喘息着，他看着身子下面被肏到意识不清的小理发师满意的拍了拍他的屁股，“精神点洛基，我还没射呢。”

他抬头看了眼钟，继续开始连篇的污言秽语，“你信不信我能把你肏到天黑，肏到你看到我就流水，后面这小穴再也关不上了，信不信？”

洛基紧紧抓着沙发害怕自己被他顶到窗下去，索尔的攻势猛烈到他不知所措，叫声也愈发大了起来。

“对，叫出来，老子喜欢听你用法国话叫床”，索尔把腰上的手向上挪，一边揉搓洛基涨大的乳晕一边说荤话刺激他流水。

此刻洛基的后穴就跟喷泉一样往外流淌着爱液，若不是索尔的阴茎把他的后穴堵的紧紧就要淌成小河，他的肠壁被刺激的不断缩紧，死死绞着索尔的性器，洛基甚至能感受到索尔的阴茎是什么形状，柱身的那个部分碾压过他的前列腺点。

“啊啊……慢点……索尔慢点……我受不了啊……求你了…”，洛基不断连声求情，他透过朦胧的泪眼看着索尔坚毅的脸庞。尾椎传上来的酥麻让他阵阵痉挛，洛基不敢相信沙发上浪叫着的男人竟然是自己。

“你这样夹的好紧…连屁股都在抖。”说着拍了拍洛基不自觉收紧的臀部，清亮的啪啪声响交织着噗哧黏稠的水声便这样回荡在了淫糜的空气中。“

洛基一被打便不自觉的夹得更紧，阴茎在肉壁里的摩擦的酥痒快感也更加鲜明。

索尔用他的手掌肆意蹂躏抓揉洛基饱满的臀肉，这让刚才被打的感觉更加鲜明，尤其还时不时牵扯到卖力吞吐性器的小穴，索尔爱到要死的嫩色的肉洞被撑到一个不可思议的大小，黏糊糊的淫液顺着交合处流到大腿根。

男人实在是太强壮了，就像野兽一样不知疲倦，每次把洛基肏出去一段距离后都要把他立刻拉回来继续肏干，这几天来的臆想和猜测尽数成了现实，索尔只想把身下的人干穿，干到他的眼里只有自己。

他是战胜者，想要对方百分之百的臣服和依赖。

不知道干了多久，索尔终于在洛基的身体里射了出来，他餍足般伏在洛基的身上气喘吁吁。

“怎么样，我大不大？”索尔说着去用舌尖勾含洛基的耳垂。

洛基早已没有反抗的力气，发出鼻音哼哼几声便当回答，扭过头去不让索尔舔。

“想要放走那个战俘很容易……”，索尔换了个姿势，把后穴不断淌水的洛基抱到怀里，两个男人挤在一张沙发上着实的有点难受，但索尔喜欢这样紧紧靠着的感觉，他明显察觉到自己说完后洛基一僵，他顺势把手指再次探进那个湿热的小穴开始搅弄。

“不过……”，索尔话说到一半停下，轻轻咬着洛基的肩还让手指在他的后穴里缓慢抽插。

“嗯……”，洛基哼唧一声，但来了精神，“不过什么？”

“你要等我。”索尔说出一直在心里翻搅的答案。

“等你……”，洛基无意识的在嘴里默念道。

“战争总会结束，到时候我不是德国上尉，只是一个男人，你愿不愿意等我？”索尔第一次胆怯了起来，他不知道等着自己的会是什么答案，但他想洛基一定是愿意的，因为没人会比自己对他更好。他总是这样自信，因为他的确做得到。

“好。”

洛基沉默良久终于给出答复，他不知道这个答案是出于为了保护镇子上的人还是出于自己的私心，总之……索尔给了他选择那就答应吧。反正，一切总会结束的。

索尔得到了答案后扶着洛基软绵绵的腰再度发力，先低头吻了吻洛基的眼皮。

“那再来一次吧。”

伯努瓦在当天晚上被送走，这件事索尔做的隐秘谁都不知道，玛德莱娜不知道洛基付出了怎样的代价，只是在他家里看着洛基苍白的脸忍不住哭泣道谢，说他真是救世主啊。

洛基含笑送走了玛德莱娜，索尔送走伯努瓦后待在了办事处，让他的翻译官来告诉洛基今晚有点情况，他回不去了。

洛基在年轻的翻译官要走时拉住他的衣摆，问出他一直想问的问题，“你们，什么时候走？”

翻译官一本正经的答道，“大概就明天了，刚才收到了电报上尉才不能回来的。”

在洛基无措的眼神中，他驾马匆匆离开。

洛基回到屋子里抱着枕头坐在沙发上，守着天空的明星挨过了一晚。

索尔……总是要走的。无处可说的突然悸动和谎言被拆穿后的狂乱，一切都被湮没于今晚的星河，他的身体没有多不舒服，反倒是心里，酸酸的，涩涩的。

洛基掰着手指去想，自己和索尔只认识了两天，这两天在索尔漫长的人生中算得了什么呢？对了，他还不知道索尔今年有多大。

两天的时间，够剪一次头髮、刮一次胡子、送一次巧克力、做一次爱，最后，认认真真道一次别。

战火毁灭了他原本生活的家，又给他带来了索尔，德国人、法国人；德国、法国…战争不知道还有多久，还有多久才能结束。

索尔在第二天蒙着晨雾回到洛基的家中，他一推门就看到洛基呆坐在沙发上，竟是一夜没睡。

他却也沉默不语，解下披风后挂到衣架上，走到洛基身边把他抱到怀里，索尔的下巴搁到洛基颈窝，静静嗅着他的味道。

“一会儿……就要走了。”索尔轻轻说出这一残忍的事实。

洛基回头，捧着索尔的脸狠狠吻了上去，纠缠间他看着一寸之隔的男人，看着他眼中的湛蓝，

“我等你，你要记得回来。”

慢慢的，他们的手握在了一起，洛基陪着索尔走到台阶边，空气中飘荡着一种甜美的、醉人的香气。太阳就在东边慢慢升起。

索尔最后吻了吻洛基的唇，爱怜的抚摸了他送给洛基的胸针，他们一句话都没说，沉默着，沉默着送别。

德国人在广场集合，镇子上所有人都出来目送他们离开，人们形成一个强大的静谧磁场，有姑娘轻轻与他们道别。

士兵们穿着军装，带着帽子，索尔站在队伍前面吹了声口哨，迟到者匆匆插进队伍，摩托和汽车启动，马鞭甩起来。

一切太快了，两天，只有两天他们就要投入新的战场了，就要和这个镇子分别。

德国人开始唱歌，一首音调低沉、节奏缓慢，渐渐消散的歌。

洛基站在门口，无力的扶着门，带着最好的笑容看着队伍最前方的索尔骑着一匹健壮的马，身后披风被风拂起，索尔经过他时深深望了他一眼。

此后三年洛基一直生活在这个镇子里，再也没有另一支德国军队到这里，人们安宁的生活着。

战争的消息源源不断传了进来，洛基不能像其他的军人家属那样收到信，因为他的爱人是德国的上尉。

玛德莱娜有意把自己的妹妹嫁给洛基，但洛基拒绝了，他在等一个人，等一个人回来。

这件事是无望的，因为可能索尔早已死在了战场上。

但他愿意试试去等待奇迹。

1945年。

二战胜利彻底胜利的消息早已传入小镇，而洛基这几天仿佛注入了新的活力。

彻底结束后，士兵们就要回家了吧？

洛基用了一个星期的打理好家里的一切，甚至还在门口种了棵桃树，他在战争胜利后过了一个星期后时坐在沙发上打开了一个盒子，用温柔的目光看着盒子里面的东西。

有什么呢？

一枚闪闪发光的胸针、一根皮筋、一张黏了糖渍的居住证、一大盒已经过期却完好无损的巧克力。

洛基看着它们，就好像看到那人英俊的脸。

有力而规律的敲门声传来，洛基几乎是跌跌撞撞跑去打开了门。

男人的金髮又长至肩头，笑着靠在门口等着洛基来给他开门，三年的战争让他眼角生了细纹，胳膊上多了伤痕，不过还好，他找到了通往镇子的路。

“我想麻烦你，再为我剪一次头髮，好吗？”


End file.
